plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Boot-leg Primal Peashooter
Boot-leg Primal Pea is owned by MegaVile2004 Stats Health -1 Damage - 300 (Wand attack). ??? (Chronoscepter Reflect) Evade - 99.9999% Unhittable. Defense - 0, can use Chronoscepter Prototype to reflect. Speed - 500, Almost instant when using portal transportation. History Another boot-leg made by BLCSD (at this point, hes doing 4th booter's job at making them sometimes), using the power wand, or sometimes replacing it with a Chronoscepter. Gallery Chronoscepter.png|The weapon BL PP mostly uses Boot-leg Primal Peashooter.png|BL PP Attacks 'Boot-leg Primal Pea-shot' Shoots a Boot-leg Primal shot, it can stun enemies for 10 seconds, or push them back, forcing them to backwards-trip. Friends *Boot-legs, BLCSD and his Creations.Primals (he won't attack those) Enemies *Plants. Non-boot-legs, anything thats not a boot-leg or primal, or both. Likes Portals, Primals Dislikes To be found out. Personality Fierce and battle-hungry. Equipment *''Chronoscepter, a dangerous staff (for more on it, check the Great Clock Page), but can also slow, or freeze time.'' *''Portal Wand, used to use portal transportation only (think of it as a downgrade to Planto's staff)'' Records Being the second Primal Boot-leg Resistances and Weaknesses 'Resistances' *''Nothing'' 'Weaknesses' *''EVERYTHING'' Trivia & Facts *He is a smuggler, and can sometimes give Plants good weapons... at the price for some Space Pirate Skulls, Raritanium, PVZ Money, or Bolts from machines. Some Weapons include: Alpha Cannon, Combuster, Time Gun, Predator Launcher, and a Tornado Disc Launcher. *He has a Texan/Cowboy accent. *''He is the second Boot-leg Primal'' **''He is also a Time-Manipulating Boot-leg'' ***''He is also the 3rd(?) Creation by Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon'' *''He can't be hit most of the time like Genocide Sans.'' Quotes "Boot-leg Primal Sunflower and them other regular primals? Eh, I'm cool with em, I won't attack em, and I hope they won't attack me all over ya'll know what I'm sayin?" - When asked on the primals "Oh them planto's eh, they're good, real good ya know? Them alone are dangerous, now ya'll put two of 'em and that dragon that made meh and ya get a real whoopin deadly fight of yer life!" - When asked on the plantos. "The booter? Eh, I guess she's ok, while I be not made by 'er she is kinda good to mah kind, but I do mah best to herself, though beware, she ain't well accustomed to plants like ya'll." -When asked on the Booter. "Becareful ya'll, I wouldn't go past here, I can get real mean ya know! Turn back!" Warning plants to turn back "Now nobody's supposed to reveal dis here info, but I guess I'll tell ya, ya see, that booter is up to no good, well, I actually don't remember that dog-arn thing she said." -When asked on what 4boot is up to. "Ya really thought ya'll could dispose o' me? I'm sorry ya'll, but that ain't happenin'. Now if ya'll want a fight let me know, but I be warning ya I am not easy to hit, if not impossible for ya'll!" -If was attempted to be killed. MORE COMING SOON YA'LL (lol) Category:Boot-leg Category:Plants Category:Characters